chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Zero the Hedgehog (MHX)
Zero the Hedgehog is a Maverick Hunter android that deals with androids running amok commiting crimes mainly in the form of destruction, as these androids are labeled "Mavericks" as such. A somewhat serious Hunter, Zero ensures that he gets his mission completed. Zero's past has been shrouded in mystery to him, as his creator shared no details about it. History Created by Kreon the Hedgehog, he was intended to be his personal assassin, and Dynamo, created alongside Zero, was intended to be Kreon's henchman. Both of their usefulness fled before they were awakened when Kreon found Nakeem the Hedgehog. Zero had cognitive flaws that would render Kreon unable to control his creation, so he was sealed away and had tests run so Zero wouldn't be so rebellious. However, Kreon did not want them to fall into the wrong hands, and as such he created a guardian for both of them; High Max. Long after Kreon abandoned the laboratory that Kreon had Zero sealed in, Miles "Tails" Prower discovered the lab in search for more technology to work with. He came across High Max, and was astonished by him. Tails was forced to call in X to defeat High Max,and destroyed Zero's pod in the process, but Zero survived. Tails used some of Zero's designs in the making of Mobian Reploids. However, due to being untested, these Reploids performed hainous crimes against humanity and Mobians, thus being labled "Mavericks". Zero joined the Maverick Hunters after being purified from a strange electronic ailment that made him go ballistic. While X was still struggling as a B-Class Hunter, Zero was promoted to the highest rank, though it has been noted that Zero's anger can get the best of him, thus leaving him to exibit some Maverick behavior, but has shown to control his anger. During his ascent, he quickly formed a brotherly bond with one of the top ranking members of the newly formed Repliforce: Colonel. He also met the one who would become his one and only, Iris. During his rise, Zero encountered Dynamo, and their personalities clashed during their first meeting, neither of them know that they are actually brothers by creator. Zero entered a brief relationship with Layer the Cat, one of the navigators for the Maverick Hunters, brief because she quickly cheated on him with Dynamo. This was the key event that sparked the rivalry between Zero and Dynamo. Layer was quickly dismissed after the scandal. Anything that references Layer will stoke Zero's anger, for example, Zero nearly took out Axl just for taking Layer's form. Zero was involved in the insurrection crisis, and was severely damaged early on in the conflict. He was there when X was nearly about to go Maverick after being egged on by Sting Chameleon. He was deeply involved in the Gate uprising, meeting Dynamo again, and promptly clashed blades with him until he realized their connection and his history. Zero was the one that gave I the opportunity to go to Giga City herself and deal with a threat, a play that X greatly disapproved of, but turned out that it was the best possible thing that was done for her. Zero was also involved in the Vile spy operation. He correctly read Vile's motivations for taking over an abandoned outpost, unlike X who was about to dash into a rage. Zero was also the main proponent of Vile's amnesty, going to the leaders of Repliforce and explain the situation at hand when dealing with him. The Jakob Project was another crisis that Zero was involved in, who was the pilot of the shuttle that X and Vile took to the moon, on the other side of the Orbital Elevator. Zero realized that Iris could be in danger, and quickly rushed back to the shuttle. After being shot down by the horde that was the new Sigma army, he was wounded to the point that he required a new set of arms. That was about all he could manage in a hospital bed before charging out with a half-done facial reconstruction, leaving something that resembled a scar. After the confirmed death of Signas, Zero became the new, undisputed, Commander of the Hunters. Personality Zero is somewhat serious about his job, but quite down-to-earth otherwise. He does have a weakness for women, but in two different ways. Anything referring to Layer, Zero will almost react violently to it, depending on how blatent it is. For example, if Axl were to transform into Layer, Zero would be wanting to beat him up, even if Axl means no ill will towards it. Abilities/Weapons Zero's main weapon of choice is a Chaosblade that has been dubbed, his Z-Saber. It has a green blade, and has a Crystal System where Zero can put in specific types of Crystals to allow the Z-Saber or Zero himself to modify Zero's performence with cumulative effect. Effect Crystals These allow for additional effects to occur when using the Z-Saber *Stun: Causes paralysis *Impact: Increases power *Sonic: Creates waves after slashing *Tranquil: Causes opponent(s) to be knocked out *Wave: Blade extends to 3x length, when slashing, creates huge slow waves Ability Crystals These change Zero's performance as boosts in certain aspects *Active: Increases Zero's speed, dashing distance, and jumping height. Allows for double jumping and somersault jumps/slashing *Shield: Increases Zero's defensive capabilities. Allows for a shield to be created when in a parry stance. *Rise: Strengthens aerial abilities and and attacks, use jumping as an attack, stronger dashing attacks, enables dashing in any direction *Ground: Allows Zero to be unaffected by spikes, use dashing as an attack, and renders him unable to flinch when taking hits, and increases wall-climbing efficiency *Power: Increases Zero's offense, enables chargeable Z-Saber Color Crystals These boost Zero's performence in general *Green: -no bonuses- *Cyan: Increases mobility *Purple: Increases offense *Orange: Increases speed *Blue: Increases defense Giga Crystal This crystal is a special form, and its function changes with each Effect Crystal that allows Zero to use a specific Giga Attack *Blast Slash (Wave): Slashes at the opponent with an extremely strong and long blade that releases three waves (horizontally and diagonally forward) *Ripple Slash (Sonic): Slashes at opponent and sends small waves along the blade's path *Power Frenzy (Impact): Slashes with broad strokes for high damage Zero also has a buster (Z-Buster) but he doesn't use it often because of his better option with his Z-Saber; however, he will use it if he is disarmed, or may chain usage with his saber sequences, though when boosting his offense in general. He also has other weapons at his disposal, though having no effect on the Crystal System, mainly a Chain Rod that he calls the "Z-Chain", created by Iris. Its properties are similar to that of his Z-Saber, which is actually slightly longer than the Z-Saber when equipped with the Wave Effect Crystal, and when stretched out, it's considerably longer than the latter. The Z-Chain's usefulness has proven to become one of Zero's favorite weapons. Relationships Family *Kreon the Hedgehog (creator) *Dynamo the Cat (brother by creator) Friends/Allies *X the Hedgehog *Iris the Hedgehog *Axl the Fox *Cinnamon the Cat *Colonel the Hedgehog *Nana the Echidna *Marino the Jaguar *Alia the Hedgehog *General the Wolf Enemies/Rivals *Dynamo the Cat *Sigma the Echidna *Layer the Cat *Vile the Weasel *Red the Hedgehog *Teisel the Bonnehog *Tron the Bonnehog *Bon Bonne Gizoid *Glyde the Bat Trivia *Zero is based off a character in the Mega Man X series under the same name. Category:Androids Category:Reploids Category:Robots Category:Heroes Category:Maverick Hunters Category:Characters with Genetic Abilities Category:Hedgehogs Category:Crossover Characters Category:XxZKxX's stuff Category:Maverick Hunter X Characters